


Devious

by Lilith888



Series: The Chronicles of broken spells and loves [2]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Distractions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, M/M, Mentioned Cordelia Carstairs, Mentioned James Herondale, Post-Book 1: Chain of Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith888/pseuds/Lilith888
Summary: Magnus has just found out that Matthew is in love with Cordelia, and with James too. Seeing the pain in the man, he offers himself as a distraction for the young shadowhunter.This is part of my longfic The Third Ring, Chapters 12 and 13 in particular, but it can be read separately.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Matthew Fairchild, Magnus Bane/Matthew Fairchild
Series: The Chronicles of broken spells and loves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065452
Kudos: 16





	Devious

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Third Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628391) by [Lilith888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith888/pseuds/Lilith888). 



Magnus closed the door of his bedroom, giving his back to Matthew. In the moment he turned, the boy’s hard body was pressed against his, hands holding the door, eyes impossibly dark. He was almost panting, and Magnus knew very well that it wasn’t for him, or because of him.

He got a little closer “You are...”

“Please don’t” Matthew interrupted him “Don’t do it, don’t... don’t be sorry for me”.

“I am not” Magnus held him close, his own mouth close to the boy ear “I was saying that you are one of sexiest creatures I had the pleasure to be with. Well, hope to be with”. 

Matthew let out his breath “I feel like an idiot”.

“For being here with me?”.

He choked a laugh “You know why”.

“For being with me and not letting me take advantage of you?”.

“Advantage?”.

“That’s the plan”.

“I’m not a damsel in distress”.

“Definitely not” they were still so close that Magnus could feel the tension leaving the shadowhunter.

“I need a drink”.

At that Magnus grabbed one of Matthew’s hand, dropped to reach the door handle “Not tonight”.

For a moment the boy looked like he was about to start a fight, but changed his mind “Then, distraction” and kissed him.

Magnus held him; fingers interlaced with the blond curls, he kissed Matthew following is pace.

He wanted to make him forget everything out of that door, but he was very aware that he wasn’t kissing some fragile boy, totally inexperienced. He was gorgeous, strong, desired by men and women. He was only in love with the wrong persons, and Magnus could relate with that very well.

Matthew started pushing him back, towards the bed. They were just kissing, deeply and with urgency, but their hands were simply holding each other on the waist. No bold move, no caressing, no tender gesture. When Magnus gently collided with the bed, he held himself at the shadowhunter’s clothes. He interrupted the kiss to look at the man in front of him, and slowly reached the first button of the light blue vest. His jewelled fingers were dancing from button to button, making the tissue fall from the wide shoulders in front of him. Matthew looked quite nervous, but took Magnus’ shirt and untucked it. The warlock was quick with the shirt too, while it took a little longer for the boy to reveal the amber chest. They were only in their trousers and shoes. Magnus saw that a little of Matthew boldness was gone so, he took its time. He placed his open hands on the boy’s torso, and traced the runes carved in it. It was a really barbaric thing, he wasn’t sure Raziel had really meant for them to be burnt on skin. Oh, but that skin. It was otherwise perfect. Incredibly light, punctured by almost invisible ephelides and tensed over defined muscles. 

“So young, so gorgeous” this time Magnus’ words made Matthew redden and tensed “Sit”. The boy sat and took off his shoes, reached for his own belt and then stopped. Magnus sat next to him “Talk to me”.

“I don’t want to talk”.

“But you don’t want to go on either”.

“I do” he looked determined when he raised his eyes “I really do, it’s just” and stopped.

“I know it’s not your first time. What's the problem?”.

“It’s not. But I had sex only with women. With men it was only... foreplay”.

“Foreplay”.

“Fuck. I should have told you”.

“Not really. If you want to just keep kissing, it’s ok”.

“Wait, who said anything about ‘just kissing’!”.

Magnus couldn’t hold a laugh and fall on his back on the mattress “Don’t get offended but I’m losing the track over here”.

Matthew was suddenly on top of him “I simply didn’t go all the way down with any man. But...”.

He finally got the problem, and it wasn’t a problem at all “But touching and...” at Magnus words the boy started nodding “and being naked...”.

“Very naked”.

“That’s okay” the warlock’s hands took the other’s belt.

“Very okay”.

Very okay.

It was absolutely more than ok.

Magnus slowly took away the belt from the boy’s trousers, letting it slip and then fall on the ground.

He was still lying on the bed, the shadowhunter sitting on his lap, both still too dressed. He brought his hands on the button and then on the zip but, in that position, it was impossible to take away any more pieces of cloth. So, he passed a thumb in the waistband of Matthew underwear, making a moan slip through the boy’s lips. There was a rune there too. Magnus followed it with his finger but it wasn’t enough.

He quickly switched their positions, one last questioning look for Matthew. He was so gorgeous and eager to move on. So, the warlock took away both the trousers and the underwear taking his time to enjoy the view. He followed the track of every rune going from north to south. The one he was interested in was carved from his hip bone to the inner thigh, small but dark.

The boy underneath him moved like he was trying to hide himself from the hunger look.

“What's wrong?”

“You look… disappointed”.

“Angry and hungry at best”.

“Why angry?”.

“These runes” and he traced the small one “are an atrocity".

“Resistance” the boy whispered.

“What?”.

“That's for resistance”.

The warlock looked at Matthew with surprise. He didn’t expect that, but surely it was appropriate. The boy was getting less excited under that scrutiny, feeling like that wait was driven by doubt. And Magnus couldn’t allow that.

He slowly lowered his face to the abdomen, the perfect abdomen, under him. He inhaled the scent and kissed it. Then lowered himself a little more and kissed the rune and followed it with his nose, up and down, getting every time closer to the increasing arousal of the boy.

And then he sucked the skin right next to the rune, slowly and repeatedly, right on a vein, to leave a mark visible just over were the waistband of the trousers should have been, and one just under that.

Matthew was breathing hard, holding himself from escaping that sweet torture. And then the warlock kissed his penis, licked it, and took it in his mouth. It was something so intimate, so embarrassing and so wrong. He knew he shouldn’t enjoy it so much, but the warm, building pleasure was holding him from stopping Magnus. But he still tried.

“Magnus, stop”.

The warlock sucked him one more time till the base before releasing it “Everything ok?” he was still dangerously close, talking so close, his breath still affecting the boy’s arousal.

“This is... too much”.

“You are actually holding on longer than I thought. It must be this rune...”.

“No, we shouldn’t”.

“What?” Magnus licked him from base to tip, slowly, deliberately lingering at the end.

“This is devious” Matthew finally manage to say, only to regret it immediately.

But Magnus knew exactly what was going on. It was not about him, about being a man, about being a warlock. It had nothing to do with them being together in that bedroom. It was all about Matthew being a Shadowhunter in the 1903, about being told what was good and wrong, appropriate or devious.

Magnus was so aroused by the sight of the boy sprawled under him that he had to force himself to stop. He kissed his way up the shadowhunter’s body, feeling him relaxing when he ended up looking at him in the eyes.

“This is okay” said the warlock stroking Matthew slowly.

“Yes, more than okay” his breath more and more broken.

“And this” Magnus slid down the body under him to kiss one more time the boy’s length “is devious” said standing there and looking up to Matthew.

“Please, come here”.

“I won’t”.

“No one should...”.

“No one has ever done this to you” interrupted Magnus “but I can assure you they missed a wonderful experience”.

“You can’t actually like it”.

“I actually love it, and you will too” Magnus softened his tone “Let me show you” and stopped waiting for the boy’s response.

He was looking at him with those impossible green eyes, arousal and concern fighting in him. But in the end, he nodded. It was all he needed.

He took the boy in his mouth and started sucking it, no games, no torture, simple pleasure building. Matthew was already breathing hard, trying to stay still on the mattress, failing miserably. He was thrusting in the warlock’s mouth, moaning with his eyes closed.

“Magnus I’m close, please” he wanted him to stop, it was simply too much. And then he came, hard, and for a moment it was glorious. But what had happened was wrong. Wasn’t it? He looked at the warlock, who was wiping his mouth with a satisfied look “I’m sorry” Matthew whispered.

Magnus laid down next to Matthew, making the boy look at him “It was perfect, you are perfect. And I can assure you, it was my pleasure as much as yours”.

Matthew couldn’t believe him so he closed his eyes to avoid that look, that intense look over him. When he felt the warlock’s lips on his skin, kissing his neck, and then his torso he sighed with pleasure. “You really liked it?”.

“I never do something that I don’t enjoy doing. Believe me”.

And Matthew did. He pushed Magnus on the bed and kissed him, at first insecure, scared of tasting himself in the other’s mouth, but it wasn’t bad, just strange. He quickly undressed the man under him and watched his body in marvel. The color of the skin, the muscles, the flat abdomen. Every single part of him was perfect. He kissed him again, bringing his hand at the warlock’s penis and stroking it. “Is this okay?”.

“Absolutely. I’m in your hands” and he really enjoyed being there.


End file.
